Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of sensors and, more particularly to an active sensor system and a method of sensing with an active sensor system.
Sensors, both passive and active, are employed on both stationary and moving platforms to detect various objects, signals, environmental conditions, and the like. Active sensors typically transmit electromagnetic radiation into an environment. The electromagnetic radiation reflects off of objects in the environment. Reflected radiation is then measured by the active sensor providing data about the objects.